Coulda been worse
by Faith-TVS
Summary: A little challenge can be more than enough to put two people together  Fuffy


**Title:** Coulda been worse

**Author:** Faith_TVS

**Pairing:** Faith/Buffy

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned

**A/N:** Well, I've to say that this is the very first fic I write in English. I did my best and I hope you can forget about some grammar mistakes, and other of some other kind. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this little trip. R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Coulda been worse (+18) One-Shot<strong>

I am never drinkin' again. Ever.

I dunno how many times I woulda said that, but it never comes true. What can I say? I can't help it. It's in my nature. But I do know that every time I drink nothing goes as planned. And that's what happened last night.

The gang decided to go out after a tirin' and exhaustin' patrol: ten vamps and four ugly and smelly demons. Those fuckers put on a fight! I got lucky, just a few scratches and cuts. The new slayers weren't that lucky, though. Most of them got hurt badly and some of them needed to go to the hospital.

Anyway, at the end we were left Red, Ken, B and I. Xander and Dawn were too busy with themselves, if ya know what I mean, and decided to stay. Did I tell ya they were together? Yeap, it was kinda a shock for everybody, especially B. Nobody saw that one comin'.

A few nights ago we discover a new club, but it was closed. So, last night we decided to give it a try and see what it was like. Kinda like the Bronze back in SunnyD. Good times. After a patrol like that one, I needed to take care of one of my two Hs. And I wasn't the only one, though B wouldn't say a word 'bout it.

The first thing I did was heading to the bar and asking for a JD shot followed close behind by Ken. With a little bit of flirtin' I had the waitress inviting me. I flashed her my dimples and said goodbye. What can I say? I'm really hot. With four beers we went back to Red and B who had gotten a table at the far corner of the club.

After one hour and lots of booze we were pretty… I don't know, very challenging. Yeah, I think that's the word. Ken, B and I kinda took well the alcohol, you know, coz we're slayers and all that, but Red was pretty bad. Though I've to say, after that, everything was a little bit fuzzy. I remember we started to challenge each other.

Red emptied her shot and looked at me "I dare you to go to that girl and make out with her for… let's say five minutes!" she yelled.

"And ya call that a _dare_? C'mon Red, I know ya can do better" I said to her.

She thought about it for a while "Okaaay…" we looked at her, waitin' for her to carry on. But when a minute had passed she gave up "I can't come up with something more than that. Anyway, I've heard she's _difficult_, if you know what I mean"

I grinned and got up, a cocky smile on my face "No one has ever resisted to my twins. Ever" I said holding my boobs. The three of them looked at my goodies open-mouthed. What did I tell ya? Ever. I made it to a hot tall brunette with a little bit of difficulty. Too many people, too many drinks. She was gorgeous and stunning and within a minute I had my tongue down her throat. I'm really good at this. Ten minutes after I was back with my pals and with the brunette's number on my forearm.

"Wow that was just…" Ken was trying really hard. C'mon Ken I know you can finish that sentence "… AWESOME!" I knew it. When I looked back to B I noticed she was still staring at my boobs.

"Something ya like, B?" I grinned as I watched her turning completely bright red. She was pretty drunk by then and was pretty fun teasing her. She was really cute too. Yeah, I know, it's corny but I've been in love with her since the first day we met. I can't help it when I'm with her. "You're droolin' all over me!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Red tried to come in between us but failed "Guys…"

That's when Ken got up suddenly with a wide smile drew in her face. "That's it!" The three of us turned to look at her. We waited expectant for her to continue. After a few minutes she took a deep breath "You… and Buffy… have to…"

"Spit it out already! The waiting is killin' me!" I'm not very good at waiting as ya can see.

"…kiss each other for… I don't know, Will. For how long?"

"What?" B and I screamed at the same time. "Have you lost your mind? I'm not going to kiss _her_!" Ok, I had my reasons why I didn't want to, but what was the problem with B? I ain't that bad. Really, I ain't.

"Oh, c'mon it's called a _dare_for a reason, Buffy" Yeap, I think Willow had too many drinks. She couldn't stop giggling and was all over Ken all the time. That's not typical of Red.

Buffy thought about it for a little while. I could see all the gears in that little head of hers trying to come up with something to avoid the whole situation. I was pretty drunk at that moment and I didn't care at all what would happen next. The only thing I could think of was tasting that softy lips.

"Chicken!" I heard yell Ken. B glared at her hard and she stopped immediately. That glare scared even me. However, B got up and came face to face with me.

I chuckled and flashed my dimples "What's the matter, Blondie? I don't bite" Before I could do or say anything else, her lips were on mine and she was kissing me. For real!

My hands went to her hips while hers were on my neck pulling us closer. A moan escaped my lips as the kiss deepened turning it wild and lustful. I didn't think a kiss like that could turn me on exceedingly. My whole body was tingling and my head was spinning. T'was the best feeling of my life.

Only when breathing became an issue we stopped. In that moment, the world around us disappeared. I got lost myself in those green oceans trying to calm myself. My chest was pounding and I was pretty sure I could hear B's heart beating, just like she could hear mine.

After a few minutes had passed, B took me by the hand and dragged me to a remote and far corner where the minute the darkness covered us she pressed her lips against mine and her hands were roaming all over my body, which I didn't complain. Her tongue was insisting and I let her in, crashing with mine and battling for dominance.

I knew she was pretty drunk but this wasn't the alcohol doing. I could feel the connection between the two of us growing stronger and I think she could too. I've waited years for this to happen. My brain kept wondering if this was ok, though. I didn't want to stop anything, but my head had other ideas. When one of B's hands was starting to unbuckle my belt I grabbed her by the wrist. I knew I wanted this since high school, but I wasn't so sure she wanted it too. Yeah, I know. Before I started speaking I was already kicking myself.

"Are you sure ya wanna do this? Right here?"

"Are you scared?"

What? "Huh? What do you mean?" Ok, I wasn't expecting that one…

"I thought you had always wanted this, since high school. Now you don't?" she pouted. I can't think clearly when she does that. Not fair!

"No… I mean, yes! Wait a minute, this is confusing…"

Buffy giggled "You've always been slow"

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the blonde one!" I frowned

"Never mind" She kissed me again and I forgot what I was about to say. That felt really good.

My hands went to her waist and then went down to her hips. Her hand, which never left my belt, started unbuckling it again, but this time I didn't stop her. I did wanna do this and if she agreed, so did I. When her hand was inside my pants I couldn't help the chill that went through my whole body. This was too good to be true.

Getting back my confidence I did the same. She was really wet and I didn't even get through her panties yet! I took a look around and when I was sure no one could see us, I pulled a little both her pants and panties down so that I could have more room. I turned us around so that she was the one pressed against the wall. She didn't complain… much, and kept goin' what she was doing. I slid my hand into her panties and started rubbing at her clit as a moan escaped her lips. She pulled me closer and started kissing me as I pushed one finger inside her, moving it slowly at first.

I felt my whole body shake when she started fingering me. My hips were grindin' against hers as I pushed one more finger inside her. She gasped at the touch and threw her head back. I took the chance to nibble at her delicious neck. She tasted of strawberries. I tripped down her neck to her cleavage as my hand started to move faster at the same time hers did the same. Her inner walls were pressin' against my fingers and I knew she was closer. Well, so was I.

My free hand traveled up and caught one of her breasts and pinched her hard nipple. We both panted and moaned as we both came hard and faster than I thought. She collapsed on me and buried her face on my neck as she tried to catch her breath. I could feel her heart beating hard on her chest. It matched mine with every beat. While we were recoverin' I could feel little pecks on my neck sending shivers down my spine. It shocked me at first that something as innocent as little pecks could turn me on so fast and so soon. Jeez, this chick is somethin' else!

The last thing I remember is her dragging me to the bathroom and kissin' me wildly while pressing me against the door. Well, the last thing at the club. After that we went back to the house, and I'm pretty sure we lost Red and Ken at some point of the night, coz we were alone when we finally made it home.

On the trip back to the house I could feel the booze goin' away. I've to love being a slayer. The hangover is pretty strong this morning, though. Anyway, as we were a little sober I thought we were goin' to our respective rooms. Buffy had other plans in mind, though. Before I could say or do anything, her lips were on mine and she was pushing me in a room. When the back of my knees touch the bed we fell on it both of us giggling madly.

In less than two minutes all our clothes were scattered on the floor. I lied her down on the bed. We locked eyes and for a moment I let all my walls go down. For the first time, I let her in. Her eyes were completely dark and full of lust and… love! I started to panic. I didn't like to feel vulnerable in front of her and I could tell she saw all that fear in my eyes. She raised her hand and caressed my cheek, reassuring me with a soft smile. It's wasn't just another notch.

I lied down myself on her. She spread her legs wider and put myself between them. She wrapped them around my hips making our clits come together. At the touch we both moaned and started grinding against each other. This was the most terrifyin' thing I've ever done in my whole life. We weren't just fuckin', we were making love! That was fucking scarin'! I couldn't care less 'bout that. I was with Buffy and that was good enough for me. When we were about to come we locked eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Collapsing on her I let her snuggle for a while with the intention of getting out and get some sleep. But I guess I was too tired and fell asleep next to Buffy.

And that brings me to the here and now. Coz I'm not sure where the fuck I am. I mean, I know Buffy is all over me, completely naked and smelling sex, just like me. But I can't say where we are: her bed, my bed, someone else's bed? Before I could think of anything else a knock on the door wakes B.

"Buffy, are you there?" Is that Dawn? "Are you awake yet?" It's definitely her. That makes me realize that I ain't in my room then.

B looks at my panicked and pushes me outta bed "What the fuck, B?" I've just hit my head with something heavy and that hurt! "Bitch!" I whisper.

"Shut up!" she whispers back.

"Buffy, are you ok? Are you with somebody in there?" We both look in panic how the doorknob starts to turn.

"NO! I mean, I'm ok Dawnie. I had a… bad dream"

I look at her confused. A bad dream? C'mon I'm better than that! "Are you sure? I heard someone in there"

"I'm sure Dawn. It's just me. I'll be down in a few minutes" We both hear little sis goin' down the stairs.

"Wow that was close!" I get back to bed with a big smirk on my face. She pouts and I can't help but to lean and nibble at her bottom lip.

I thought she's gonna slap me. Instead, she closes her eyes and kisses me back. It's so soft and sweet, just like she is. When breathing becomes an issue we break apart and lie down, really close to each other. With my hand I caress her cheek and she leans into my touch, closing her eyes. God, this is just perfect. I never thought I'd be so comfortable with someone after having sex. Yeah, I know, it was last night. But, who cares?

A few more minutes pass by when she leans again, brushing her lips against mine. Though this is one of the best moments of my life I can't help feeling restless. Last night was amazing and I keep asking myself 'What does it mean? Did it mean something to her?' Before I can keep drivin' me nuts she speaks.

"Faith… does this…" afraid of what she's gonna say next I kiss her with all I've got. I don't want this to end. I really don't.

"Don't say it…" I whisper.

"We need to talk about what happened last night"

"I know… it's just… I don't know if I want to…"

"Why not?" She's staring at me so intently I have to look away. She doesn't let me and with her hand makes me look at her "Faith, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing…" I'm afraid of losing the best thing that ever happened to me.

"Don't lie to me, Faith. Just talk to me"

"I dunno what to say, B. This is new for me"

"What is?" her thumb was caressin' the back of my hand.

"Ya know what I mean. Last night" I point at the two of us. Did I say too much? Jeez, I'm totally lost on this.

"What happened last night?" is she playing dumb or what?

"Are ya kidding me? You know what happened!"

"No, I don't, Faith. I really don't. Does this mean anything to you? Is it just another fuck for you?" I try to get up but she grabs my wrist.

"'Course it does! Ya know it ain't another fuck!"

"How do I know, Faith? How do I know it's not another 'get some, get gone' stance of yours?" This time I push her and get up a little harsh that I intended to.

"Coz I love you, ok! Coz I've been in love with you since the day we met!" I yell at her. Ok, I think I overreacted, don't I?

"Are you?" Why has she put that face? Is she gonna cry? Please, don't cry…

"Yes! Are ya happy now?" Why I keep yelling at her? God, I really have issues…

Before I could react she's in front of me kissing me hard. I take her to the bed again, falling on her and kissing her back. My hands start roaming all over her body. She has the smoothest and softest skin I've ever touch. I moan as her right hand comes in between my legs. I can't believe I'm so wet already! Well, I ain't the only one.

"I love you too, Faith" she whispers in my ear. That makes me stop immediately. Did she just say she loves me? "Faith, look at me" I do "Don't freak out" a little late for that "You love me, I love you, I don't see the problem" well, I do.

"What about your friends?" I can't believe we're talking instead of screwing…

"What about them?" Why does she have to answer me with another question? It's exasperating!

"They don't like me. They still think I'm the dark psycho slayer…"

"I do like you and I don't care what they may think or say. I wanna be with you. Don't worry, they'll deal" she kisses me "Where were we?"

She's kissing me once again as her hand travels south. I break the kiss and take one of her hard nipples in my mouth making her moan. She teases my slit and clit before entering with one finger. Is this really happening?

Before I could give it too much thought the door opens and Red comes in.

"Buffy, are you ok? I heard you shouting… Oh, my Goodness!" She covers her mouth and gasps. I move away from B and try to cover both of us with the sheet.

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Buffy's eyes are 'bout pop out.

"I heard you shouting…"

"What's going on, Will?" Kennedy shows up next to Red. Taking a look at us she smirks "'Bout damn time!"

"Oh, God…" B covers herself with the sheet. I can't help but grin.

"Something bad happen?" this time Xander, Andrew and Dawn come inside too "Wow! Not that bad after all. Hey!" Willow smacks him on the arm.

"This is too much! Not even all the money in the world is going to be enough to pay me therapy!" Dawn covers her eyes and runs away. Smart girl.

"Did they sleep together?" poor Andrew. He's always so naïve…

"Everybody out, now" as nobody has intention to move I get up from the bed to shoo them all "Show is over. Get out"

"Faith! Come back! You're naked!" I look down. She's right. Never mind. They're not gonna go by themselves. I smack Xander on the back of his head and then close the door and lock it. I get back to bed and kiss B.

"Coulda been worse, don't ya think?" I smirk.

**THE END**


End file.
